


✿You and I✿

by lord_kharl



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin AU, Charles Gets Uncomfortable, M/M, Rich Charles Xavier, Telepath Charles, Telepath Emma, University AU, Xavier Family is a Family of Assassins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_kharl/pseuds/lord_kharl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is an unpopular engineering student in a slum, he's been thrown out of his housing unit since he keeps forgetting to pay the rent. Walking to retrieve his things, he instead has an encounter with fate.</p><p>On the other side, Genetics student Charles lost a bet to his younger sister Raven - and has to offer his other free room to anyone who wants a room. Of course they would have to meet specific requirements since he would be paying on the other's behalf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Housing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christine S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Christine+S.).



Erik pulled his scarf closer to him and huddled into his grey jacket, the cold mid-February air chilling the man to the bones. He was hurrying to his ex-house, he had gotten the notice that the land lord didn't want him there anymore a few hours ago and the land lord had given him 2 hours to take his ‘crap’ and leave the vicinity.

This was ridicules, where on earth was he going to go? Where was he going to sleep? He looked bitterly at the cafés, the students and others happily cheering and not having to worry about getting evicted from their housing unit. He knew Emma was right and should have had his step father Shaw pay for a house instead of trying to hold a job down and mess everything up. But damn it if he was going to accept the help from  _that_ man.

He continued walking down the café street but couldn't help glancing at the table with a single man there, looking around. The table had a drink on it and a stand next to it saying 'INTERVIEW FOR FREE ROOM'  
Erik knew it was fishy but he was desperate, and the man looked friendly and - oh why not? He thought to himself. The landlord could wait.

Erik approached the table and as soon as he did the man sitting there called over a waiter and ordered a coffee, "Please sit," Erik knew that part was directed to him, "So Mister, what should I call you before this interview starts?" the other asked and took a sip of his water. 'Was this man the one he would have to put up with if he wanted the room?'

"Erik, uh, Erik Lehnsherr" he replied after finding his voice, "Might I ask for yours in return?" he inquired and got a question look from the said man, he looked rather happy.

"You - you want to know my name?" it seemed more as if he was talking to himself, and finally he extended his hand out. "Nice to meet you Erik, you can call me Hank - my full name is Hank McCoy." he said and pulled out a notebook which was full of names and a lot of information. "Sorry but I have to do some background check for the interview if you don't mind." he said awkwardly as he fumbled around to find a pen. The waiter saved them both as he came back with a coffee and a pen. The waiter expressed his apology profusely as he had actually taken the pen and forgotten to return it. "Alright, so - your name is," Hank stopped as he started a new page titled 'ERIK LEHNSHERR' "Are you attending University here and if so - what’s your major?" Hank waited, pen in hand.

"I'm majoring in engineering and I go to the University here." he paused before answering, letting the coffee's warmth overflow him.

"So, what time do you get up on week days?" he asked with a smile, getting ready to write down the information that he was going to receive.

Erik raised an eyebrow but pushed the thoughts out of his mind, he needed this to work out, besides the guy seemed nice. "I get up around 6, of course in the morning." he piped and settled in his seat and took the mug that held the contents of the coffee so he could warm himself. Hank gave a concerned look and put the pen down.

“I’m sorry Mr. Lehnsherr, I don’t think it’ll be pos-”

In the middle of what Hank was saying the man’ phone went off - Erik sighed, this was probably going to take some time.

"Sorry, I need to answer this." he smiled sheepishly putting the phone up, "Hi Charles, are you nearby?" he started, "Well hurry up - I've been covering this shift for three hours! I need to do my thesis!" he hissed and eyed Erik apologetically, Erik waved it off. 

"You're free Hank! I got this covered!" they both heard the voice say. Erik turned towards the man's voice and stopped dead in his tracks. There was a gorgeous man walking towards them with a faint smile on his face. Cheeks flushed and his lushes brown locks blew slightly in the breeze. He had on a navy blue cardigan that bundled him well, scarf a little loose around the neck, exposing a bit of skin.

"Charles! You said you were still at your house!" Hank whined, Charles laughed but quickly stopped when his eyes met Erik's. “Charles I don’t think he’s a good idea – he wakes up early Charles, _early_ ”

Charles looked at Erik and at that moment Erik's blood ran cold; he couldn't register anything that the man known as Charles had just said.

"Mate you alright?" Charles asked, a little concerned,

'Oh yes I would love to mate with you!' Erik drooled, "I - yes I am. I do apologize for spacing out." he saved; Charles gave him a knowing smile and sat down where Hank had previously sat. Erik watched as the man’s slim fingers twisting the pen in his hand. ‘Oh dear lord, you could do that to me anytime’ Erik though and just watched the man who let a feral grin play on his face.

“Well then – Erik, can you cook?” Charles asked putting the pen down and putting his hand to his head, ignoring what Hank had said. He let his index and middle finger wander to his temple – he just stared intently at Erik.

‘This must be a dream! Why couldn’t this man be the one to be the roommate?’ Charles chuckled, ‘I – I’m not su-’

‘Yea I heard that there’s a new stud-’ ‘No way! I Can’t believe that she would do th-’ ‘HAhaha!! No way! Mate, you can’t jus-’ Charles cringed, resisting the temptation to hold his head and get all the voices out.

“Charles?” Erik snapped the other out. Charles looked around disoriented from all the voices that had overwhelmed him.

“Sorry love, did you say something?” Charles finally asked, best to finish this interview.

“I said yes that I know how to cook, honestly are you all right?” Erik couldn’t help but inquire. The man had a distant look in his eyes but was gone in the second he called his name.

“I’m fine and I’m glad to tell you that you are the lucky man! You get a free room, since its free you don’t need to pay for _anything._ Just grab the things from your place and come over.” Charles finally said and tore a page out and quickly scribbling down an address. “Here, the place is here and rather close to the University.” Charles said and slid the paper towards Erik.

“I thought Hanks said it wasn’t going to be a good idea or possible,” Erik countered, Charles just gave him a smile,

“My friend, it will be fine. Let me deal with that you just worry about finding the right house.” He chuckled.

This was rather exciting for both, Erik and Charles shook hands and went their separate ways – unfortunately for Erik. He shook his head and pulled out his phone, he couldn’t wait to tell Emma his good news,

“Hey Emm, I have great news.” Erik started, “No no! Besides that and that wasn’t good news – I found a new place to stay at and it’s for free!” he finished, enthusiasm lacing his voice. “Haha, no, the other who is staying there is Hank. But I think I have fallen in love” he finished with a sigh. “He’s amazing from what I saw, he’s just perfect!” he replied and looked around quickly before crossing the street. “Yea no thanks and keep this to yourself and don’t tell anyone else! I’ll call you later I have to pack my things and tell the landlord off.” He sniggered and hung the phone.

°

Charles walked faster than before realising that he hadn't been at the office at all today, this would not sit well with his clients.

“Good afternoon Emma, has anyone come in?” Charles asked as he undid the scarf along with the jacket and hung them up on the rack.

“No Charles, so you’re in luck.” Emma chirped and pulled out a file, “Here, one of the clients dropped this off though.” She said and handed Charles the file,

“Darling won’t you take a break? It’s almost time to close the office so it wouldn’t matter. But I do need more information on that nephew of yours before he starts coming in for counselling.” Charles chuckled and poured some tea for himself,

“Well there isn’t much to tell on my behalf, just meet him and from the first session you can decide whether you can do it.” She mussed and looked at Charles, “But he seemed very happy today which is a first.” She stopped and looked down, her blonde hair falling over her slim shoulders.

“I see and did he say -”

“Charles, you can find that answer out for yourself just by reading my mind,” she countered,

“Touché but you always block me and end up reading my mind which isn’t fair dear.” He chuckled and brought a cup of tea over to the woman who smiled up at him.

“Thanks” she mumbled and accepted the coffee, “You still make the best coffee, I wonder why you haven’t opened a coffee place up yet,” she laughed, Charles fell in laughter with her,

He shook his head, “You know how much I love my tea dear, if anything I opened, it would be a tea shop.” He teased and gulped down the remainder of his tea. “I’m calling it a day, I’m heading home to pick up some things for the lab, then I’m heading out to do some research. See you tomorrow, and at what time are you bringing him in?” he questioned, he took both mugs to the small kitchen that was in the office.

“I was thinking of having him come in the morning at 8 – when you’re still waking up!” she smiled,

“I see, well you should tell him to brace himself. You know I can’t really control this -” he pointed at his head, meaning his telepathy, “In the mornings so well. If he walks out with a head ache, I do apologize.” He smiled back and took his things off the rack and looked back at Emma. “Would you like it if I dropped you off at your house?” he asked but Emma waved him off.

“It’s fine Charles, I have the car today. Thanks though.” She finished and told him to go ahead and that he would lock up. “Don’t forget to get something to eat!” she shouted as soon as the door closed, there was a muffled ‘alright’ from the other side of the door, she was glad that Charles had heard her.

She had to call Erik and tell him the good news that Charles was going to give him a chance. “Hey Erik, sorry for disturbing you but I have good news for you!” she cried out, “I talked with my boss Mr. Charles and he said that he’ll take you – well, he’s going to see if in a sense if your ‘worth’ the time. He doesn’t have a lot of time since he still goes to University.” She finished. “You have your first appointment tomorrow morning at 8, be careful though Erik – he’s not a morning person and, well, I’ll let you figure the rest out.” She laughed the last part and bid her goodbye.

°

Erik sighed and looked around the empty room that he used to be in, it was time to give the keys to the landlord and finally be off on his way.

“Boy are you done packing? I have a new tenet who wants to see the room!” he heard the landlord yell, it was time to move out and start a ‘new’ life.

“Yea yea! Don’t get your knickers in a twist!” he shouted back and heard gasps from the people. At least the new place he was going to be at wouldn’t have such thin walls, he prayed he wouldn’t. He grabbed his two pieces of luggage along with the keys and flew down the stairs and handed the man the keys.

“You’re not welcome back here young man!” the landlord growled after him but Erik didn’t care, he was to thrilled of the new place that he was going to be staying at.

Cab after cab passed and yet none of them, he cursed his luck but kept trying to flag the cabs down which all treated him as if he was invisible. With a loud sigh he sat down on the curb – giving up was the best thing for now until he calmed down. That was when he heard a car screeching to a halt right in front of him.

A beautiful black car along with very tinted windows which started rolling down. “Well hello there friend, need a ride?” it was Charles!  
At the sight of Charles, Erik could feel himself melting at the gaze that was sent his way.

“Y-Yes please!” he shouted, Charles raised an eyebrow but left the subject along.

“Put your things in the trunk and get in.” Charles commanded and Erik did as he was told. “You can sit in the front if you wish, I don’t bite!” he exclaimed and so Erik took the front seat.

Erik thanked him and the two fell in silence which was grating on Charles’s nerves, turning on the radio was the only thing that could distract him from the silence.

“ _So she said what’s the problem baby  
Whats the problem –_ “

Erik flushed red as the song was spot on to what was going on with him.

_“Well maybe I'm in love (love)_  
 _Think about it every time_  
 _I think about it_  
 _Can't stop thinking 'bout it How much longer will it take to cure this_  
 _Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_  
 _Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_  
  
 _Come on, come on_  
 _Turn a little faster_  
 _Come on, come on_  
 _The world will follow after_  
 _Come on, come on_  
 _Cause everybody's after love”_

Charles chuckled and couldn’t resist singing along which made things even worse for Erik. ‘God, this man knows how to sing!’ he closed his eyes just listening to Charles sing.

Charles giggled and turned his full attention on singing, but he couldn’t help looking at the man, he was very handsome especially with his eyes closed. The only thing he found funny about the situation was that the man next to him thought that Hank was going to be the roommate. This was going to be something especially seeing how early the man woke up. After the song ended he switched from the radio to cd and played a compilation of different piano pieces that he knew would relax him.

Erik opened his left right eye to take a glance at Charles, oh how badly he wished to be the man’s roommate instead of the other awkward boy.

“You know, Hank isn’t really all that awkward, he just seems it since that way since he doesn’t know you very well.” Charles commented, Erik froze, it was as if Charles had read his mind. Charles realising that Erik hadn’t asked the question aloud froze as well and it didn’t help that he had caught a red light – ha, it was hilarious, he was caught red handed as well.

“H-how did you know what I was thinking?” Erik asked, his body shaking.

“I know people very well Erik and you’re not too secretive of what you’re thinking. You’re an open book my friend.” Charles corrected hoping that Erik would drop it, if not then he would have to erase the man’s memory of it and he didn’t really want to do that. Erik seemed to buy it and shook his head,

“You know, my aunt’s like that, Emma is really good at knowing what I’m thinking. It’s as if she can read minds.” He commented off hand,

“Emma? As in Emma Frost?” Charles sputtered and looked at Erik – this guy couldn’t be her nephew! Oh dear!

“Yes, h-how did you know?” Erik broke in, all of this to uncanny, Charles didn’t return an answer but was thankful that he had finally pulled in at the mansion.

“Alright Erik, here you are. When you ring the bell ask for Hank and he’ll give you all the details you need. Before that though, do you have a driver’s license?” he asked and looked over at the man. Yes indeed he was in trouble!

“No but you didn’-”

“Alright, tell Hank and you’ll have a driver but for tomorrow just go with Hank to the University. Don’t forget to take your things out of the car love.” Charles said and hoped that Erik would get out; he didn’t want to get mad at the guy. Erik didn’t budge, this man was driving him crazy – they’re getting along and all of a sudden Charles is trying to get rid of him. With a sigh he slide out of the warm car and into the cold, after he grabbed his luggage and barely closed the trunk the car sped off as if Erik’s touch was poison.

Erik watched, mouth agap at what Charles had just done, but it was no use, he probably was never going to see the man again- ‘but how did he know where the place was? Right! He was the one who gave me the address.’ He thought bitterly to himself and finally headed inside to check out his new place.

He rang the doorbell as he was asked, muffled shouts and laughter was heard. He frowned, not aware that others would be there. Finally though the door opened, smiling faces greeting him,

“Oh, this must be him!” a girl who looked to be around the same age as Charles sang out and grabbed his hand and lead him in.

“Ah, good I see you got here fine!” Hank said and went to him, “Guys, this is Erik Lehnsherr – Erik, this is Raven, Alex, Sean and Azazel. Logan is away for a while and yea, welcome to the family.” Hank smiled. Raven gave Hank a look saying to go over rules. “So, if you follow me, I’ll lead you to your new room and explain some very important rules.” He smiled and took one of the bags out of his hands.

“Alright thank you,” Erik smiled and allowed Hank to take one of his bags, and finally the ‘tour’ started.

Hank lead Erik through the whole first floor and the two finally started heading upstairs, “Since you get up early I think it’d be best if you stayed on the second floor where there is only one person staying” Hank said and lead Erik to one of the rooms towards the front and on the left. “When you go back to University you need to change your residency to the Xavier Mansion.” Hank said and put the bag down,

“So what else are you not telling me?” he asked and as well put his other bag down watching as Hank shuffled around uncomfortable.

“Well, all you need to know for now is not to go to the far left hallway and whatever you do, do not make any noises at 6:30, in the morning, no matter what.” Hank warned and told him the rest of the details. “Ah, here is a key for you so that you don’t need to ring the bell. See you later.” Hank finished and left Erik with his thoughts.


	2. Back to the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't always kept a secret, especially if the whole family avoids the secret - its more likely to get revealed. Though, things can always go back to the start, when you discover something new, its a new start

Charles drove away, he needed to be away and get his thoughts in order – he would be of no use if he couldn't concentrate.

Charles chuckled when he remembered his father telling him the history of the Xavier Household, and how all of them when they came of age would be in the agency which was an order of assassins. The one thing he didn't understand was why the agency allowed them to take in an outsider - that though, he knew he would never find the answer. 

He drove until he got to the end of the town and finally pulled over, there was something wrong going on, why would the agency let an outsider in? All this thinking was getting to him, with a sigh he pulled out the document that he had received from Emma previously and checked over the details.

**NAME** : Sebastian Hiram Shaw  
 **SPECIES** : Human  
 **ALIASES** : Black King, Lord Imperial, Black Bishop  
 **HAIR COLOUR:** Brown  
 **EYE COLOUR** : Hazel

Charles with a sigh closed the file and took out a canister that he always kept in the car for these situations and soaked the file in alcohol before lighting it on fire. The file burst into flames and everything started turning into ash – Charles watched it die down and opened the trunk and the bottom compartment getting out his suit for the mission.

He glanced around before stripping and putting the black/grey material on, honestly though the clothing was very comfortable – he wouldn’t mind wearing it just for the heck of it. He checked one last time to make sure that no one was watching and strapped a pistol to his leg and a dagger on the other, he checked the gun to make sure that they would work and that there would be no problems with the mission.

After the check was done Charles picked up his phone and called Raven telling her that it was time.

°

Everyone as well as Erik had sat down for dinner, all of them talking and getting to know Erik and what he was doing and all those questions that would satisfy curiosity for the time being.

“Do all of you guys know Charles?” Erik finally asked, he had to know if the man also was staying at this place, apparently though the name was a touchy subject as all of them turned away or shuffled with their food.

Hank looked around, of course the responsibility of explaining things fell to him, “Uhm, Erik – that’s not, well its -”

“We don’t talk about it, and I have to leave.” Raven interrupted in frustration as her phone vibrated, throwing the others a knowing look and they nodded in confirmation leaving Erik out of the loop.

“Hey where are you?” they heard her ask – all of them except Erik knew it was Charles, “Alright, I’m on it, Hank and Alex will be at the mansion. I’m taking Azazel with me.” She paused, waiting for the other information, “No Sean said that he would be home really late, he said that he was going to do a sweep of the vicinity. You know how long that takes, yea, alright. See you then.” Raven hung up the phone and grabbed a pair of keys but not before turning to Hank, “Hank, explain some more rules to Erik.” She said and shut, well slammed the door behind her. Everything was left in silence but by now, everyone was feeling to awkward to continue eating so they shuffled out of the room, all except Hank and Erik.

Erik glared at Hank, it seemed like this was not going to work out. “What is going on and why don’t you guys talk about Cha-”

“Yea, well – there are things we can’t tell you since its family business, all you need to do is mind your own business and you’ll be fine.”

“But why don’t you talk about Charles? What’s going on?” his voice escalating out of desperation, he wanted to fit in this family. He knew that they understood him somehow.

“We just don’t we learned on our own that Charles keeps to himself and hates it when others pry into his life. You should be careful and not ask him too many things, he – he doesn’t need any more problems.” Hank swallowed, knowing that he probably said too much.

This was at least a small break; he could get information from Hank pretty easily. “What about the rule of not making any kind of sound at 6:30?” he questioned, “Or is that another Charles related issue?” he hissed, he hated this that everything was kept a secret.

“Yes it is a Charles thing but not a secret, he, well he has _trouble_ sleeping and doesn’t sleep much, but when he does it’s at that time and he needs all the sleep he can get. When he’s disturbed from his sleep he’s monster!” Hank half-smiled, “Also, he tends to shout and yell whenever he sleeps, in your new room you’ll find some earplugs. If you don’t want that, I can talk to Charles and have you moved to the third floor.” He added hesitantly, he was pushing it and he was probably going to get some kind of punishment.

“Screams and yells?” Erik echoed in disbelief, “He gets nightmares?” he asked, making sure that he was on the same page as Hank who bit his lower lip, “I see, its fine. I don’t wake easily” he joked and was glad that Hank was starting to lighten up. “So besides all that, is there some things I’m not allowed to do? I already know about the left hallway.” Erik asked, making sure he didn’t mess anything up,

“If you stay out of his way you’ll be fine.” He offered, “Sorry, there really isn’t anything else to tell, but do you have any questions?” he finally asked, knowing Erik was probably over flowing with questions.

“Well I already think you know what I want to ask, but are you allowed to tell me what this Charles guy is like?” Erik inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Hank smiled to himself, “Well Charles is like – hmm, Charles is like Charles! Old fashioned, hook on studying and parties, when he’s not busy working.” He slipped and looked at Erik as if he was about to get eaten,

“He seems like a swell guy,” Erik commented off hand but only got a chuckle in return. “Well, that’s it. Uh, the guy who dropped me off – I think it was Charles but either -”

“Charles dropped you off??” Hank shouted, “Oh my god! Go take a shower!” he hollered and dragged Erik to the bathroom and pushed him in, not letting Erik ask any questions.

“Wait whats going on? Stop leaving me out!” Erik shouted and banged his hands against the door but it wouldn’t open.

“Not until you take a shower! Who knows what he’s done to you!” Hank replied awkwardly,

“NO! He didn’t do anything to me! Just a lift to here and then he sped off to god knows where! Now let me out!” he shouted back, and just like that the door opened, “What is the deal with all of you and Charles? Maybe he acts the way he does because you guys treat him so different and you don’t include him in things!” Erik shouted, his temper getting the better of him. His good mood from before leaving him.

Hank didn’t know how to reply to anything that came out of Erik’s mouth, he just gaped at the man and hung his head low. “Sorry mate but if you knew the truth you would stay away. Please don’t do anything you’ll regret.” He sighed and headed towards the door, “I’ll see you in the morning to take to you to Uni, you’ll-”

“I have an appointment in the morning, my Aunt set me up for counselling. The appointment is at 8, do you think I could call a cab for then?” Erik asked, apparently none of the people who lived in the mansion used cabs, they either drove or had drivers take them places.

“Oh, well, then you can borrow my driver. See you – uh, sleep well Erik.” He nodded and shuffled out.

“Yea, night.” Erik called back and went over to his bed, flopping on it was the best sensation he had ever had. The bed was perfect! Not hard and not to soft, it was like laying on a cloud. He neglected to unpack but opted for getting to sleep.

°

Charles crawled around the house, watching the man walk around with a wine glass in his hand, after some breaths, Charles pulled up a nose and mouth mask and started the plan.

Pick locking the door was rather simple and the man was such an easy target, the easy targets though were the ones that gave him the most guilt and most nightmare. With a quick look at the man to make sure he wouldn’t be going anywhere but the telly room, Charles screwed the silencer on the pistol and took aim. This was the sickening part for him; he always drew it out, contemplating if he really wanted to kill his contracts. He took in a breath and put his other hand of his right, setting the gun in his hands – he squeezed the trigger as he let out a breath, no sound, no mess. Target dead.

Charles gripped his stomach and quickly fled from the scene and to where Raven would be to pick him up.

°

Raven swerved the car around as the timer went off, getting ready for Charles to get in,

Charles sped away, not looking back, his head clear – to clear, his senses going array that he didn’t even notice a shadow moving, getting ready to shoot.

The car was lined up on the straight road, getting ready – door open, as well as Azazel who was ready to hop out just in case anything happened.

The other ran, the car coming in view, the shadowed man also getting ready. The sniper in the man’s hands felt heavy, but he kept focus on Charles and finally as Charles stopped to get in the man pulled back on the trigger – the sniper fired leaving no sound, the bullet though missing anything vital though – hit Charles right in the leg.

Charles fell down, no scream escaped his lips – Raven watched in horror as Charles slid down, unable to get in the car.

The shadowed man tsked, reloading the sniper but not in enough time as Azazel had hulled Charles in the car and Raven hit the pedal – the bullet missing the car and escaping.

°

Azazel wrapped a bandage around Charles’s leg, he didn’t have the right equipment at the moment to take the bullet out. “Raven, calm down. He’ll be fine. I’ll call the agency and have them give Charles a break,” Azazel explained and watched as Charles held back all and any kind of noises. “Focus on getting us home so I can treat him.” Azazel commanded, helping to ease Raven’s nerves.

°Erik tossed and turned in bed at last, he had woken up a few minutes ago and realised how early it was. Everything was quite; it was very different from where he used to live. It was nice though.

The silence though was broken when he heard the front door slam shut and a pained shout broke through. His blood ran cold but his body reacted against him and got up, he had to check what was going on. Erik quitly snuck down the stairs and saw a man who he suspected was Azazel and saw Raven, but the thing that caught his attention and made him freeze was the other man that was being held by Azazel.

“Leave me alone! I can do this myself!” he hissed, trying to hold back the pain, muffled shouts of pain. Raven and Azazel didn’t move which only frustrated Charles even more, “I said leave me alone!” he shouted, connected with their minds and causing them to fall on the ground in pain.

Erik watched in horrory fascination at what the other man had just done.

Charles finally reeled himself back and stopped the pressure that he had put on the two, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry – Raven, Azazel, I’m sorry” he sobbed, his body racking with tears and terror.

Raven and Azazel got up, Raven signalled Azazel to leave so she could talk with her brother, “Charles, Charles – its fine,”

“Haha, no its not, I hurt you and broke my promise. I’m so sorry, but please, for now just leave me.” He pleaded, he didn’t want to see his sister in so much pain. Raven pursed her lips and finally nodded,

“If you need help, call for Hank. I think he’s still up. Be well brother.” She choked and kissed the top of his head. Charles reached a shaky hand to the closest piece of furniture as soon as Raven was out of view.

Erik watched as Charles struggled with getting up. ‘What happened? Oh my god! He – I have no idea what to do!’

“My friend, I know you’re there, come out.” Charles wheezed, Erik flushed in embarrassment at getting caught. Nothing escaped Charles’s view.

Erik walked out of the shadows and came closer, he noticed the blood that had started pooling around Charles, “Y-your bleeding!” he exclaimed,

“I see that, I’m glad -” he took a deep breath, fighting off the need to shout, “I’m glad I’m not the only one who sees this,” he finished with a small laugh, “Be a love and get me a pair of pliers,” he breathed and let his body lean up agains the couch. He took his dagger and ripped the pant leg so he could get to the bullet.

“What happened?” Erik asked and sat down next to Charles, insisting that he could get the bullet out which he did, after he re-bandaged the wound he offered his hand to Charles who hesitantly took it.

“Seems like you’ve seen too much to keep you in the dark,” Charles muttered, “Erik, this is something for the morning, but seems like you’re going to be joining the family in any case. Well then, Erik Lehnsherr, my name is Charles Xavier, please to have you in the family.” Charles smiled holding his hand out,

‘Oh dear lord, he sounds so sexy just calling my name!’ Erik stared, not answering the man as he was caught up in his thoughts.

“Erik!” Charles hissed but laughed, this man was indeed something else.

“Right sorry! Hi Charles, I’m Erik -” “And I would really love to shag you” both stared at each other, Erik going red, Charles blushed as well and threw his head back in laughter. Soon enough, Erik joined in and the hall was full of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed rushed :/


	3. Recipe for Disaster Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHH.... DUNNO IF I SHOULD CHANGE THE RATING TO HIGHER BUT IF THERE IS A PROBLEM WITH THE RATING FOR NOW WITH THE CONTENTS PLEASE TELL ME AND I'LL IMMEDIATELY CHANGE IT (AFTER I WAKE UP)

The two brushed off the comment that Erik had said when they re-introduced each other which Erik was thankful for as Charles had finally accepted his help.

Erik walked Charles slowly up the stairs towards his room. Erik supported Charles as they went down the long hallway; Erik’s blood was pounding in in his ears, and with Charles arm around his shoulders and their hips pressed together as they walked was making him rather excited. But he was trying not to let Charles know how turned on he was getting from being so close to him, especially since Charles was so good at reading his emotions, so he tried to keep a straight face as they walked. But despite his efforts he could feel a flush spreading across his cheeks.

Charles was so tired he could barely stand; Erik had been nice enough to offer him a hand in getting up the stairs to his room. Though he was tired he was very aware of how close Erik was to him as they walked, with his strong arm wrapped around his waist for support. Due to their closeness Charles couldn’t help but hear Erik’s thoughts as the other projected them aloud. Charles smiled slyly to himself as he herd what Erik was thinking about him, as he listened to Erik’s thoughts he too began to acknowledge the way their body’s brushed against each other as they walked, and to his surprise he began to blush. He quickly turned away so Erik couldn’t see his face. 

Erik was focused on keeping Charles steady as they walked, but then a thought occurred to him, once he got Charles to his room then what…he would likely be asked to leave so Charles could rest in peace. But he didn’t want to break their closeness. He wanted to be with Charles, to make sure his injury was fine, but also he couldn’t help but think what it would be like to keep holding Charles. He wanted to wrap Charles up in his arms and help shoulder the burden if his secrets, as they were clearly dark and dangerous. He started as Charles suddenly turned away, had his face betrayed too much, had Charles surmised what he was thinking. ‘’Are you ok?’’ Erik inquired.

After a moment Charles replied ‘’Yes I’m quite alright just tired is all.’’ As he said this he reached out and heard Erik’s thoughts, he was thinking of how he didn’t want to let Charles go. It was nice to have someone think so kindly of him, he shook his head, ‘how annoying’ Charles thought.  He had no time for thoughts like these, he was busy, and now that he had had this newest injury he would be getting some angry calls from the agency. He needed to sleep, he needed to be away from all this – all these emotions that where running through his mind because of Erik. As they came to his bedroom door he pulled away from Erik’s grip. They stood there in an awkward silence for a moment and then Erik spoke…

Erik was startled and sad as they reached the door and Charles pulled away, but he made no move to stop him. As they stood there in an awkward silence Erik mustered up his courage and spoke… ‘’do you need any more help with anything?’’ ‘What a stupid thing to say, why was this so awkward!’ Erik thought to himself angrily. He should have said something more engaging so Charles would stay with him longer. But in the moment he couldn’t think of anything else to say to him. As they stood there outside the door Erik took the opportunity to look Charles once more, he noticed; the set of his shoulders, the lines of tiredness in his face, the way he bit his lips when he was uncomfortable. Those lips that looked so soft, so smooth. All at once he was struck with the overpowering urge to kiss those lips and wrap his arms around Charles and never let go. Charles looked distractedly at Erik, and in the moment Erik reached out and took Charles face in his hands and brought his lips onto his.

Charles’s eyes widened in surprise, even though he shouldn’t have been really surprised with all the thoughts that he read from Erik, he knew this was getting out of hand and it had to stop – even if he did feel attracted to the other.  They stayed with their lips pressed tight together for a long moment, then he pulled away abruptly pushing Erik away. He glared slightly so as to tell him to knock it off. This nonsense he had no need for it, he didn’t want it—nor did he, he was tired, in pain, and confused.

Erik started and looked disappointed as Charles pushed him away looking angry. Feeling guilty and more awkward than before, he waited for Charles to say something as he shifted from foot to foot in the silence.

“I think it would be better if you went to your room now.” Charles said with a threatening air to his voice.

Erik feeling both depressed and wanting more he shook his head in despair “I’m sorry, I was out of line, I’ll go now.” Walking slowly back down the hall towards his room, he looked back towards Charles room before entering his own only to see him slam the door behind him. Sighing regretfully to himself he went inside his room and got ready to sleep, which he knew would not come easily that night. ‘Way to go Erik!’ he screamed to himself, knowing that he had royally fucked up with the man. Going to sleep would be impossible. When was the morning going to start??

As Erik fell asleep, he couldn’t help wonder how the man’s body would feel under him, how the skin would feel, if Charles was warm or cold, smooth or rough – he had a feeling thought that Charles was going to feel warm and smooth, going by the feel of the man’s lips. Heated thoughts of the things he wanted to do to Charles started running through his mind, oh how he hated this predicament.  He could still taste Charles’s lips, could still feel the man.

Erik bit his lip, he couldn’t believe what he was going to do – it was all because of Charles! He turned off all the lights in the room and got in bed - letting his thoughts wander to Charles and how the man felt. Slowly he traced over his body the way he would if he was trailing his fingers on Charles.

He shut his eyes closed as his hand made its way to his sweat pants line, he mustered his courage and continued. He dipped his hand down and hesitated when he felt the band of his boxers, he let out a breath and went for it.

'This is to complicated!' So with some quick movement he slipped the sweat pants off along with his boxers. 'I can't believe I'm doing this!' He shook he head and started to slowly stroke his cock which gave an involuntary twitch. It felt so wrong yet so right, so he kept going, finally building up and pumping faster. He kept calling out "Charles" quietly so others wouldn't know, the rhythm ingrained very well in his hands which finally all bubbled down as he came, he thanked whatever god there was that he hadn't shouted out.

Erik knew that he had to get cleaned up but the bathroom was closer to Charles than him and he didn't really want to run into the man of his masturbation fantasies, instead he opted to just leave it and roll over to sleep - all the while swearing to himself that it was the last and only time.

°

Unluckily for Charles, Erik had been projecting his thoughts loudly, they had been screaming and he had seen everything that Erik had imagined. He felt dirty yet sort of complimented, there was no way to cool this off or confront Erik or ask the man to not think of those things or to not think so loudly. His face was fully red and he had gotten so aroused by everything that Erik had projected.

°

Erik grimaced to himself and quickly looked over at the clock which read 3:46 pm - just a few more hours, so he did the one thing that would hopefully help him - he tried to sleep.

_Erik lay in bed reading something, he wasn't sure what exactly. He had finished his drink and got out of bed taking his mug with him._

_He made his way to the kitchen, humming a lullaby. He stopped as he heard someone else there, maybe it was Hank, he rounded the corner only to find Charles making a cup, well a mug of tea._

_"Evenin Erik" he smiled, Erik couldn't help but smile back._

_"Hey" he offered and went over and sat at the table. Charles got his tea and sat with Erik, all silent, both waiting for either one to speak._

_"You know, the others aren't here, we could uh - you know..." Charles suggested, causing Erik's lips to turn upwards into a smile._

_"It depends on you love," he replied without missing a beat, his hand roaming to take Charles's who met him halfway. Charles pursed his lips, thinking over something when he finally licked his lips - having made up his mind. He got up and went around the table to Erik who turned around in his seat, "well, I'll take it as a yes and that you want me." He grinned. Charles stood in front of him and sat down on his lap. Charles smiled teasingly at Erik and grinded on the other all the while planting kisses on Erik's lips, and making his way to Erik's neck._

_"Can't you do it harder?" Erik moaned, placing his hands on Charles's hips, trying to have Charles grind harder on him._

_"Want to move somewhere else?" He asked and pulled away from Erik, all the while dragging his hand across Erik. The man complied and got up but not before grabbing Charles's hands and pulling the man closer._

_Charles closed the distance and made the first move; kissing Erik. Erik led them towards the couch and kept his lips locked with Charles's. The two finally made it and fell over; Erik landing on top of him._

_"Erik, I've always loved you," Charles panted, the kissing getting sloppier as both didn't care about it and as they had started grabbing at each other's clothing and undoing it,_

_"Then why didn't you come to me earlier when I was still in my room?" He whispered as he felt Charles's hands fumbling with the belt,_

_"I didn't know if I was going to be disturbing you - ahh! Fuck why did you have to stay in your clothes!" Charles hissed as Erik had already removed Charles pants, the man's hands going to his crotch, "oh my god Erik! Next time no pants!" Charles breathed, finally getting the pants undone and moving onto getting them off, "be a dear and just take everything off!" He exclaimed, Erik laughed at the comment and did as he was asked._

_Charles and Erik laid on top of each other, their naked bodies touching, "you have no idea what kinds of things I want to do to you ," Erik smiled and traced Charles's smooth, undisturbed body._

_"Oh I do know my friend," he chuckled and brought his hands up to his head reminding Erik, "don't forget love, I can read your mind" he smiled and kissed Erik who kissed back._

_"What am I thinking about now then love?" Erik asked, a devilish smile playing out as he looked at Charles's body hungrily._

_"Oh Erik! Go ahead then," that was all Erik needed to hear before Charles moved up a bit and he moved down to Charles's cock -_

BEEP BEEP BEEP...... BEEP BEEP BEEP

 

Erik woke with a start, his breathing coming out ragged and panicked. He had a dream about him and Charles! No, it was him and Charles in a relationship! His whole body shook, this was not good.

He glanced at the clock that read 7, he really needed a shower and fast.

The memory of what he had done last night hit him, man he did screw up! With a quick shake of his head he got up and pulled on a pair of sweat pants, thanking god at the same time that he no longer had a boner. He gathered his clothes in a pile and stripped off the sheets from the bed and tossed them in the clothes pile, now was a good a time as any to take a shower.

Charles had surprisingly woken up early and taken a shower, as he let the hot water pour over his scarred body he couldn't help but blush at what had happened earlier in the morning - this really did complicate things. With a slight smile he grabbed the 2 in 1 shampoo bottle and washed his hair and body, he had a meeting at 8 and he didn't want to disappoint Emma.

After a few more minutes he finished and started to get out of the shower, at that moment the door opened up revealing Erik who hadn't realised that someone had been there before him.

Erik stared at Charles, the man was dripping wet, hot, gorgeous, sexy and bea- that was also when Erik's gaze fell fully on the body and noticed little and big scars that decorated the man's skin.

"C-Charles!" He exclaimed,

 

Charles stared at Erik wide eyed, he was beyond livid and anger. All patience and kindness for the day just left him in just a few seconds. "Get out!" He screamed, this was not supposed to be happening! Erik didn't move, " ** _Sleep!_** " He finally choked out and Erik fell to the floor. Charles's body shook with a great force.

He felt so lost and disgusted, quickly he finally wrapped a towel around his body and went to his room; leaving Erik on the bathroom ground.

 °

Charles left to the kitchen rather fast after he got dressed, Raven was already at the table eating breakfast.

"Raven dear you’re going to be late," he commented lightly as he grabbed a piece of toast and looked around spotting someone else walking in, "Hank, we need to talk about our resident later when we're done for the day, in the meantime move him to the third floor and keep him away from my area." He smiled, Hank nodded in confusion and Raven looked at her brother for an explanation which he just shook his head and left.

Charles's mood got even worse as the day went, it wasn't even time for the appointment - he really didn't want to disappoint Emma by not being able to focus on her nephew and taking his anger on him. With a sigh he skipped over some stairs and opened the door to see Emma already at her desk, newspaper on the desk and a mug of coffee at her lips.

"Morning Charles, I just got a message from my nephew saying he's running late. So you have time to have tea and get ungrouchy!" She laughed and threw a smile at Charles. “Oh, there is a neat section in the paper today – says here that someone tried to assassinate Sebastian Shaw-”

All words and thoughts from that moment left Charles – ‘I didn’t kill him? I missed? How though? I watched him fall to the floor!’ his mind screaming,

“Charles you missed,” Emma stated, her smile turning into a frown, the chair screeched across the floor as she got up. Charles turned around to face the furious woman. “What are we going to tell the agency dear?” she whispered, her voice dripping with venom, “I had set everything up – ah! I see, you should have said there was someone else there” Emma’s tone instantly softened, Charles though was shaking, scared and ashamed. His vision turned blurry and he fell to the ground. Emma looked uncertain at Charles who wrapped his arms around himself in defence.

Charles whipped away the tears and got up and took Emma over to the couch to tell her the events of the evening.

°

Erik couldn’t believe that he had fainted, this was far more embarrassing than seeing Charles naked – well, it was up there. After he finally took a quick shower and put on presentable clothes he went to the kitchen and prayed that only Hank would be there, instead he found both Hank and Raven chatting but instantly stopped when he came into the room.

“Uh, uh morning Erik,” both greeted, he greeted them back. “There has been a change of plans with your housing arrangement” Hank started and saw Erik’s face fall.

“Is this because I helped Charles yesterday?” he cut in, he had absolutely no idea how these kinds of places worked and it seemed like he was already going to get kicked out.

“No its not – WHAT?!” Raven shouted, “You _HELPED_ Charles? Did you do something to you? Did he hurt you? Are you even awake?” She fussed,

“I’m very much awake and why does that matter? What are you guys keeping? Why was he bleeding?” he didn’t want to be in the dark anymore, he wanted to be there.

“I’m sorry Erik, but we can’t tell you anything – only Charles can.” She shook her head and grabbed her bag, “I’ll see you later,” she said to both and left before Erik could ask any more questions.

“Hank?”

“Uh right! You’re being moved to the third floor, that place will be all yours unless something happens which it shouldn’t. I’ll have your things moved up there. If you want a tour of the floor just tell me or someone else and we’d be more than happy to help you.” He smiled, “Right! So, you said you had an appointment, you should leave since its already past 8.” Hank said and motioned for Erik to follow him out the door and to a car that was waiting for him most likely. “Just tell the driver where you need to be – he’ll wait for you and take you to the University. If you don’t need that just tell the driver that he can return home.” He smiled and waved Erik off.

Erik nodded and got in the car, telling the driver who turned out to be Alex where he needed to go.

°

The drive was silent which Erik thanked, his thoughts were scrambling around, to top it off he had a massive head ache and now his stomach started crying out for food. He hung his head in despair.

“Alright tiger! Here you are,” Alex chuckled and flashed Erik a smile before the man got out and slammed the car door, the door opened once again,

“Thank you and I won’t be needing you to take me home.” He stuffled and got ready to leave,

“Oh? Alright then, see you at the house _Erik_ ” he smirked and drove off as soon as the door connected with the car.

Erik sighed as he looked at the building, he really couldn’t believe that Emma had gotten him to do this. As he made his way towards the door he could hear a faint laughter – one of them he knew was his Aunt but the other sounded very familiar. With a sigh he rang the bell and the laughter stopped, sort of. It was Emma who opened the door,

“Erik! It’s so good to see you!” Emma cooed and ruffled his hair which he brushed off his hand,

“Of course I’m here, you told me to come and if I didn’t you would have tied me up and dragged me here.” He retorted and followed Emma who lead him to the same couch where she had consoled Charles,

“Charles will be out in a bit, he has some paper work to take care of. You’re not in a hurry are you?” she asked and fetched another mug, Erik shook his head, “Good, tea or coffee?”

“Uh coffee please,” he responded, his voice shaking.

“Hey Emm, did you see where I put the file on Mr. Lehns- Erik! What are you doing here?” Charles gasped after stopping his original thought,

“Charles, this is my nephew! Erik this will hopefully be your new -”

“I decline, get him out of my office.” Charles hissed, Emma furrowed her brows and just gapped at Charles.

“No! Is this because of what happened with your job? Suck it up! Everyone makes mistakes and it’s not as if he’ll find out!” Emma countered, Charles looked taken aback,

“Of course it’s not about that! It’s – it’s a conflict of interest, he lives at the house. I’d rather not see someone that also lives at the house.” He sighed hoping that Emma would accept it,

“Well then, I’ll be off Emma.” Erik growled and got up,

“No such thing! You’ll hardly see him at home, so it’s fine if you have sessions with him,” Emma grinned knowing that she had finally trapped Charles and he would have to agree, unless there was something else going on between the two.

Charles bit his lip contemplating on what he should do. Thank goodness for his quick thinking in the morning or this would have been even worse. “I – I guess it’ll be alright, just this time though and if I find anything he can keep coming.” He sighed and gestured for Erik to follow him into his office.

They both sat down across from each other, neither looking the other in the eye – yes indeed, the day was going to be long.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how the chapter things work.... this is chapter 1 of I have no idea!


End file.
